


Little Black Heart

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their story was a classic, childhood friends that fall in love and live happily ever after. But that's not exactly how it goes. Ashton left Luke 3 years ago and now that Ashton is living in a mental hospital for his "suicidal thoughts" he makes a call home to a boy he never thought he wanted to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Heart

If you asked me how and when I met Luke I'd tell you that I'm not exact sure. Luke was always kind of there. He was the first kid to really be nice to me when I moved there in 2nd grade and although he was in Kindergarten I knew somehow that he'd be my best friend. From then it became a routine, we'd share Oreos at lunch and play at his house after school everyday.

By the age 14 I knew I was gay, and Luke was the first person I told. He simply kissed my cheek, told me I was still Just Ashton, and then handed me a pair of drumsticks. That day was also the day we started a band, which lasted only 2 weeks.

Almost a year later, I was out to everyone and I was constantly picked on. I had a crush on this guy who's name I don't even remember and I really wanted to kiss him, but I had never kissed anyone before... I think you can tell where this is going. Luke was my first kiss. But if anyone asks it was just for practice.

Two years down the road we found ourselves caught up in different things. Luke had Maliea, his girlfriend, and Michael. And I had Calum, and Alex (the first guy to ever break my heart). And because of our different friend groups and his band and my family breaking apart we never really spent much time together.

I'm not sure when during the 7ish years we were friends that I fell in love with him. But I did. And he was straight. And so I packed up, got on a plane, and flew to London as soon as I could.

So now here I am, with a shitty job, a cheating boyfriend, and no friends aside from Calum. And why exactly can't I stop thinking about death? Ask my fucking therapist, he's supposed to have all the answers.


End file.
